A computer graphic system may display various objects, for example, points, lines, polygons, three-dimensional objects, etc. on a display. A texture mapping system of a computer graphic system may perform texture mapping using various received texture data.
Texture data may include texels for a basic unit and may be two-dimensional graphic data showing patterns, materials, convex-concave state, etc. Texture mapping may take a target object having a similar-shaped polygon and place a texture (or a texture map) on a similar-shaped polygon instead of defining details of the object. A plurality of two-dimensional textures may be referred to as mipmaps, which may be prepared for a fast graphic process according to various sizes of dimensional objects.
As the mobile application market becomes larger, there may be an increased demand for multimedia functions including various graphic processes in mobile devices like cellular phones, PDA phones, etc.
Conventionally, mobile devices may have limitations including, but not limited to, memory size and/or hardware gate size. Accordingly, when a graphic process is carried out at real-time in mobile devices, the mipmaps for the three-dimensional graphic process may not be stored in the limited memory. Thus, calculations for generating the mipmaps may be performed in a central processing unit (CPU). As a result, the time required for graphic processing and/or power consumption may increase.
For example, at rendering, which is a three-dimensional graphic process, a supersampling may be carried out to achieve a three-dimensional graphic of acceptable quality. When the supersampled textures are downsampled, the CPU and/or other graphic cores may be accessed by software. Therefore, graphic processes may be delayed due to a load of the CPU and/or power consumption may increase.